cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
Qud
Qud is the world that this game, Caves of Qud is set in. Qud is primarily populated by Robots, Sentient Fungus/Plants, Interdimensional Beings, Cyborgs, and Especially Mutants and to an extension, Monsters which are really just a diverse groups of heavily mutated human/animals Locations Qud are separated by several large section of the places that one can go, as seen from the World Map. The following listed are Biomes that is sorted by the average difficulty of the locations. * Check the page on Dangerous Encounters for specific details on dangerous out-of-level encounter that can be found within the places. Salt Marsh Difficulty: Very Easy General Starting area for most players, newbie or veteran. The salt marsh is a large zone filled with Watervines and Salt pools, and home to the villagers of Joppa. Desert Canyons Difficulty: Easy Right next to the salt marsh, is a long range of Desert Canyons that borders the other Biomes. This places homes several low level creature but just high enough for you to farm a decent amount of level to reach the mid-tier stage of your build. Flower Fields Difficulty: Medium Famous of its plains of bright and colorful flowers, this place is no joke as it contains all the creature needed to kill the most inexperienced newbie. Don't go here until you have mastered the general strategy against most creatures in the previous Biomes Great Salt Desert Difficulty: Medium A large wasteland by the west, on a plain of nothing but salt on the ground. The encounter within this zone are sparse but the creature in there can potentially kill anyone who are unprepared to specifically deal with them. To the far north-western edge is where The Six Day Stilt is located. Jungle Difficulty: Medium to Hard The major location that covers the half of Qud. This place is split by the rivers into two parts: The north-western jungle and the south-eastern jungle, both places are Identical in appearance of difficulty. The monster is generally much more well equipped to be considered as a lower-high tier Rivers Difficulty: Medium Bordering the jungles of Qud, the river contains an identical set of encounter as the jungle's own Ponds. The only difference is that it is filled with water all over so the player will have a hard time navigating around. Jungle Ruins Difficulty: Hard The ruins contains tons of artifact to loot, but also homes to various robots and high-leveled creatures. On top of that, regular jungle spawn may still find its way trough. The Spindle Difficulty: Hard Right at the north-eastern part of the map is a colossal needle that pierces the sky. This is a jungle biome with a more unique ecosystem and is inhabited by different sets of creatures. While the creatures are not as tough as in the jungle, they hits twice as hard and might not let you move until you die. Chrome Ruins Difficulty: Nightmare Even with the best sort of loot anyone can find, it would still be suicidal to explore this place no matter how high your level is. This place is filled with all sorts of instant killing creatures and robots. Come here as a final destination when your character no longer have personal areas to develop Underground Difficulty: Varied, harder as you go deeper Filled with range of different creatures, and its own sets of sub-biomes. The cave gets more dangerous as you go deeper but the loot gets better too, rivaling the loot which one can find within the chrome ruins. Category:Lore Category:Guides